Configuring large software systems, such as Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) systems is a large, complex task. Configuring such systems often involves the efforts of many highly trained individuals, such as contractors, that move from customer site to customer site. Also, configuration of demonstration systems, such as a demonstration system for a sales or training purpose, often occurs. Configuration of systems for such purposes is commonly performed by a sales person or a system trainer. In all of these situations, the individuals commonly travel from location to location to perform their duties. This results in loss of productivity while traveling, such as on airplanes or in hotel rooms.
This loss of productivity, in many situations, can result in delays in providing needed, and even required deliverables. In a sales situation, such delays can cause the sales person to seem unresponsive to immediate needs of a sales lead. In a system configuration situation where a system is being brought online or where a system is being repaired, delays can be costly. Reducing the amount of time lost while such individuals are traveling, or otherwise away from a location where system configuration has traditionally been performed, can increase responsiveness, reduce costly delays, and increase the flexibility of the work schedules of such key configuration, sales, and training personnel, among others.